Mission Impossible
by NotYetLostFaith
Summary: Rick get's bored and ends up making Kate's day. A prequel to 'Hey there, Lilah' and 'I'm already there'. Not based on a song per say, just the theme of the title movie is what the plot revolves around.


Castle pushed the button on the stereo remote and the loft was immediately filled by the Mission Impossible theme tune.

He couldn't help chuckling as he took the back of Lilah's jumpsuit in his right hand and carefully pulled upwards until she was floating midair.

With slow movements, he lowered her from above the camera lens until she was in full view. He turned her from side to side before pulling her back up and moving until he was to the right of the camera.

He carefully lowered her again and shuffled across the room so his baby girl glided seamlessly across the pan of the camera.

Once he got to the other side, he twisted around, so the three month old hovered above the candy tin he'd set up in the middle of the room.

He slowly lowered her and jiggled her a little until her tiny hand clasped one of the chocolates.

With a silent congratulations to them both he lifted her out of view again just as the loft went silent.

"What in the world?" Kate asked, honestly, less pissed than he expected her to be, remote in hand, incredulous smile on her face.

Castle turned, still hovering their daughter off the ground, and shot her a sheepish smile. "We uhh, I got bored while writing and saw this video online, and Lilah was just laying there on the floor and..." Kate's laughter cut off his rambling. She quickly closed the gap and put her hands under their baby's arms, lifting her safely out of his grip and into her chest.

"Hey Honey Comb, what's dada been doing to you, huh?" Kate cooed as she took in fully the black jumpsuit- his idea, not hers- and the black cap, before chuckling. "Sometimes Lilah, I wonder if you aren't more mature than your daddy."

Castle scoffed playfully before switching off the camera and kissing her cheek. "How was work?"

Kate sighed heavily. "Bad. So, you kind made my day, Rick." She leaned in and kissed him, pulling back only when Lilah chirped her discontent at being squashed between her parents. "Thank you."

Rick cupped the back of her head and stroked his thumb across her crown. "More than welcome, Kate." He left Kate to snuggle their daughter while he put away the tin and the camera. "Dinner's in the oven, just waiting to be heated up and missus there has had a bath already today, apple sauce isn't great shampoo." He added at her questioning eyebrow, making her laugh. "But I'm sure she wouldn't mind another one if you want to give her it, I know how you like to."

Kate smiled brightly, love shining from her eyes like a lighthouse beacon. "I love you." She murmured a little thickly. "You're a goof, and you spent your time turning our three month old daughter into Ethan Hunt, but I love you so much." Rick quickly gathered her up in his arms and held her close. "Thank you. Thank you for our daughter, for our life, for loving me."

If she was getting this emotional and sappy, it had to have been more than just 'bad'. "Kate, you never have to thank me for those things. And I love you, just as much."

He held her close, made sure to not let their baby get squished, pretended he didn't notice his tough as nails, hard ass homicide detective fiance was crying into his shoulder. "Go run a bath Kate. You and Honey Comb can share your bath tonight, and I'll heat up dinner while you put her to bed."

Kate nodded and kissed him deeply when she pulled back, thanks and love both intertwined within it.

He was glad she had them, him and their baby girl, on days like today. When she needed the comfort she, three years ago, wouldn't have allowed herself to take. He was glad he made her day easier, lessened the deep seated terror and pain of her job just by being himself. Even if she was laughing _at_ him rather than _with_ him most of the time.

He was more than happy to make a fool out of himself, turn Lilah into a spy, or something equally age inappropriate if it garnered a smile from his, over-worked, love of his life.

Hey, if it would make her smile, he'd happily change his contact in her phone to the song. In fact, he might just do that. While Kate bathed with their daughter, Rick changed his mobile and the loft's landline's ring tones to the Mission Impossible theme tune. He then set about making dinner and pouring wine, set on romancing his detective.

* * *

Three days later, another tough day had Kate staring at her family portrait on her desk, wishing to be anywhere but at the precinct, when the familiar sound of the opening seconds of the Mission Impossible theme rang out from her phone.

It wasn't only her face that spilt into a smile when she realised what that sweet, silly man of hers had done.


End file.
